Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device in which an amount of leakage current generated between pixels can be reduced or minimized.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device is a next-generation display device having a self-luminance characteristic. The OLED device includes an organic light emitting element including two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. The organic light emitting element uses the principle of generating light by recombination of electrons and holes injected into the organic light emitting layer from the respective two electrodes.
The OLED device does not need a separate light source like a liquid crystal display device. Thus, the OLED device can be manufactured into a lightweight and thin form factor. Further, the OLED device exhibits excellent characteristics with respect to viewing angle, contrast ratio, response speed, and power consumption, as compared with the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, the OLED device has received much attention as a next-generation display device.